Solve for $r$. $ \dfrac{r}{5} = \dfrac{4}{7} $ $r =$
Multiply both sides by ${5}$. $ {5} \times \dfrac{r}{5} = \dfrac{4}{7} \times {5} $ $ r = \dfrac{{5} \times 4}{7} $ $r = \dfrac{20}{7}$